Currently, fan driven electric heaters are the standard for heating enclosures to protect mechanical, electrical and electronic equipment sensitive to low temperatures, condensation, and corrosion. However, electric heaters can warm up to temperatures well beyond the limitations of equipment intended to protect and they pose potential dangers to workers close to the equipment. Thus, space limitations need to be applied to electric heaters. Electric heaters can also create non-uniform temperature throughout a heated enclosure, possibly leading to some areas not meeting the protection required tier continued operation.